Fantasías y Realidades
by Oveja Negra
Summary: ¿Qué puede ser más frustrante que ver tus fantasías interrumpidas por la cruda realidad? Yullen
1. La Ducha

¡Hola a todos!

Sí, me desaparecí por un rato... pero el hecho de que la serie estuviera en hiatus me ponía de mal humor y más después de ver un cosplay de Allen muy pero muy malo. Pero bueno, ya se anunció que el 17 vuelve y mi humor se elevó hacia las nubes de felicidad. Por eso me encuentro publicando una nueva historia en progreso. Si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, va a ser corta (unos 3 o 4 capítulos) sobre una temática madura pero tratada con un poco de humor para divertirnos un poco (además me gusta torturarlos jeje)

Advertencias: Yaoi (bastante explícito), Yullen, nuevamente la boca de Kanda. Quien no se sienta cómodo o no le guste pegue la vuelta, no me ofendo pero tampoco me responsabilizo. Advertidos quedaron.

Disclaimer: Los personajs no son míos, pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura quien finalmente se dignó a continuar la serie!

On with the show!

* * *

-No sé Kanda… ¿estás seguro?

-Che moyashi, deja de actuar como una niña por una maldita vez.

-¡Mi nombre es Allen, Bakanda! ¡Y no soy una niña!

El samurái no le hizo caso a sus chillidos de indignación, al fin y al cabo lo tenían sin cuidado siempre y cuando pudiera poner sus manos encima del menor. Hecho que había sido frustrado nuevamente por la inseguridad del moyashi. Pero no iba a dejar que idioteces como esa fueran un impedimento para con su cometido, especialmente ahora que lo tenía justo donde quería. Calló cualquier queja que pudiera salir de su boca besándole lentamente, aprovechando la distracción del beso para aprisionar su cuerpo entre el suyo y la pared junto a una de las duchas individuales de los baños comunales. Cuando la necesidad de respirar se volvió necesaria apartó sus labios y sonrió satisfecho al ver el rubor que se había adueñado de las mejillas del pequeño al ver el fino hilo de saliva que los mantenía unidos.

-Eres un pervertido…- murmuró Allen volteando su cabeza para que el pelinegro no viera lo avergonzado que estaba.

Y lo era, y le importaba muy poco si con eso podía molestar al moyashi a su antojo. El placer de estar dentro de él no se comparaba con ver sus reacciones a sus actos. Además podía quejarse todo lo que quisiera, pero al final terminaba disfrutando del sexo aunque lo negara efusivamente.

-Lo sé.

Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez justo detrás de la oreja aprovechando el ofrecimiento y ganando un suave suspiro. ¿Acaso pensaba que no iba a aprovechar la oportunidad? Moyashi inocente. Continuó regando besos por su cuello mientras desabrochaba uno por uno los botones de la camisa del menor quien se encontraba perdido en sus besos como para notarlo. Mejor así, no necesitaba otro ataque de idiotez que volviera a poner un freno en sus intenciones nada puras, por cierto. Una vez que hubo desabrochado todos los botones dejó que la camisa se deslizara por los brazos del inglés y se uniera a la pila de ropa que yacía a sus pies en el piso.

El japonés se separó del cuerpo de Allen para deleitarse al ver que su rubor lentamente iba extendiéndose hasta su pecho. Sus pezones se habían endurecido con el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente y estaban pidiendo atención. ¿Y quién era él para negárselos? No tardó en capturar uno con su boca mientras que jugaba con sus dedos sobre el otro para que no se sintiera abandonado. A estas alturas el pequeño estaba a su merced si es que acaso los suaves gemidos que escapaban de su boca eran indicación suficiente. Era exactamente lo que quería, distraerlo para que no se percatara de lo que iba a hacer. Con su mano libre, Kanda empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del de cabellos blancos esperando que esta vez el susodicho cooperara con él. Pero claro, estaba hablando de un mocoso idiota. Al sentir la resistencia por parte del inglés mordió con más fuerza de la necesaria el pezón que tenía en su boca sonriendo contra su pecho al escucharle gritar de dolor.

-¿¡Qué haces idiota!? ¡Eso duele!- exclamó Allen apartando bruscamente la cabeza de Kanda de su cuerpo.

-Mientras más rápido cierres esa maldita boca más rápido terminaremos, pendejo imbécil.

-Bastardo.

Kanda hizo caso omiso al insulto, el rubor y esa mirada lastimera no le provocaban remordimiento alguno; todo lo contrario, aumentaban su deseo hacia el chiquillo. Aunque sus manos seguían deteniendo su cabeza, el samurái luchó contra ellas y se puso a jugar con su ombligo lamiéndolo lenta y sensualmente. Una vez que los suaves gemidos volvieron a deleitar sus oídos y la presión ejercida por las manos de Allen se volvió casi inexistente, el pelinegro se aseguró de aprovechar la oportunidad y desvestir completamente al mocoso. Sintió como esas pequeñas manos desaparecían de su cabeza y levantó la vista para ver el intento infantil de cubrirse por parte del moyashi.

Una sonrisa perversa que prometía mucho más por venir se posó en los labios de Kanda a la vez que se incorporaba y lentamente se deshacía de su ropa. Disfrutaba de este pequeño show, de desvestirse delante de Allen, sobre todo al ver su expresión de mortificación y vergüenza que escondía un brillo de anhelo y anticipación tras sus ojos plateados. Y lo mejor de todo era que el pequeño imbécil pensaba que él no se daba cuenta.

Cuando la última prenda cayó al piso Kanda no perdió tiempo y apretó su cuerpo contra el otro y se deleitó con el escalofrío que hizo temblar el cuerpo del inglés cuando sus erecciones se frotaron momentáneamente. Por supuesto que Kanda aprovechó esto y volvió a frotarse deliciosamente contra el moyashi deleitándose con la cara de puro placer del albino; si lo distraía con algo placentero no iba a poner tantas trabas en lo que él realmente quería. Siguió frotándose contra el cuerpo tibio que tenía apresado contra la pared, el moyashi no era el único que lo disfrutaba aunque sí era el más efusivo a la hora de demostrarlo, y lentamente comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la presión. Sus ojos oscuros estaban atentos al más mínimo cambio en su expresión y cuando vio que cerró sus ojos con fuerza se apartó de él y rápidamente maniobró ambos cuerpos a la ducha. Allen abrió sus ojos de par en par con el brusco movimiento y no pudo retener el grito que escapó de su garganta cuando el chorro de agua caliente escaldó su espalda.

-¡Argh! ¡Bakanda, el agua está hirviendo!

-Che, eres un quejica- masculló Kanda inclinando su cuerpo sobre el de Allen para regular la temperatura del agua- Cierra la boca.

-¡Claro, qué fácil para ti! ¡A ver qué te parece que te eche en una olla de agua hirviente!

-O cierras la boca o la usas para algo mejor.

El japonés apoyó su erección contra el estómago del pequeño para dejar su punto en claro. El rubor en las mejillas de Allen bien pudo ser por la insinuación o por el calor que el agua y el vapor creaban a su alrededor, pero cerró la boca mientras se acomodaba mechones de pelo que se habían pegado a su cara. Sólo se animó a mascullar algo entre dientes cuando las manos de Kanda comenzaron nuevamente su recorrido por su cuerpo, sus ojos grises estaban mirando sin realmente ver el agua que se escabullía por la rejilla.

-Además no entiendo porque quieres hacerlo en la ducha…

En vez de contestarle Kanda le sonrió maliciosamente y volteó su cuerpo amoldando su pecho a la espalda del moyashi como si de una segunda piel se tratara. Allen por suerte tuvo una fracción de segundo para reaccionar y apoyar sus manos contra la pared para sostenerse y no perder el equilibrio a causa del piso resbaladizo. De no haber sido por la pared y por los brazos que rodeaban posesivamente su cintura el inglés estaba seguro que hubiera caído de bruces al suelo. Y eso era algo que definitivamente quería evitar. Iba a quejarse por el trato tan brusco del samurái, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un leve gemido al sentir como el pecho firme de Kanda se deslizaba perfecta y deliciosamente por su espalda gracias a las gotas de agua. A pesar del ruido de la ducha el gemido había llegado a oídos del morocho que deslizó una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna para aferrar su erección y masturbarlo lentamente. El agua que caía sobre sus cuerpos pegaba sus cabellos contra su piel y usando la mano que tenía desocupada Kanda corrió un mechón que le impedía acceder a la oreja del moyashi.

-Es una sensación nueva y excitante- susurró Kanda al oído entre pequeños mordiscos -¿no te parece, moyashi?

Si lo que esperaba el japonés era una respuesta coherente de su parte iba a sentirse muy decepcionado cuando lo único que salió de la boca de Allen fue un gemido medio ahogado a causa del agua de la ducha. Le tomó todo su autocontrol el no reírse del niñato que no paraba de toser agua, al menos ahora mantendría la boca cerrada. Aunque debía admitir que le molestaba que el flequillo se le pegara a la cara dificultándole así poder apreciar el cuerpo que tenía a su merced. Con un gruñido se arregló el flequillo lo mejor que pudo mientras seguía masturbando al inglés para que éste no se diera cuenta de su disconformidad. Su orgullo venía primero y no iba a darle el gusto al moyashi de ofrecerle un tema con el cual molestarlo luego.

El vapor comenzaba a hacerse más espeso humedeciendo así las paredes, pero eso no parecía importarle a ninguno de los dos exorcistas que estaban concentrados en las sensaciones que el mero roce de sus cuerpos producían. Sin embargo, dentro de esa nube vaporosa, Allen podía notar que por momentos los movimientos de Kanda perdían velocidad y firmeza y que su otra mano desaparecía de su cuerpo. Había intentado decir algo al respecto pero no fue el agua la que le impidió decir algo sino el dedo del espadachín que se había hecho camino dentro de su cuerpo. No estaba preparado para la penetración y por eso, sin importarle el agua de la ducha, soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y sorpresa a la vez que intentó mover su cuerpo más cerca de la pared, pero Kanda no se lo permitió. Se esforzó por mantener un ritmo rápido y firme sobre la erección del pequeño para distraerlo de la disconformidad de prepararlo para lo que estaba por venir. Cuando al primer dedo le siguió otro Allen momentáneamente perdió el equilibrio y de no ser por la reacción rápida de Kanda de soltar su miembro y sostenerlo por la cintura hubiera tenido la precaria grifería de la ducha tatuada en su cara.

-¡Serás imbécil! ¡Quédate quieto moyashi!

-¿¡Acaso crees que lo hago adrede!? ¡Aquí el imbécil eres tú bakanda!

Kanda frunció el ceño y no a causa del flequillo que volvió a pegarse contra su rostro sino por el imbécil quejica. Siempre haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo que en verdad eran y quejándose por algo que en el fondo quería. ¿A quién quería engañar con esa actitud de pobre mártir? Como castigo bruscamente lo penetró con un tercer dedo arrancándole un grito de dolor a la vez que apoyó nuevamente sus manos en la pared por el brusco y repentino movimiento. Una sonrisa de satisfacción acarició los labios de Kanda. A él esa máscara no lo engañaba.

-Con que soy un imbécil- gruñó Kanda pegándose aún más a su espalda empujando sus dedos lo más profundo posible hasta que alcanzó ese punto en el interior del menor que lo redujo a un manojo de gemidos y sollozos; el agua de la ducha actuando como lubricante y facilitando el movimiento de sus dedos. –Sin embargo mira como te pones gracias a este imbécil.

-K-Kanda… ngh… ¡ah!

Al ver que había dejado su punto en claro y que ninguna otra queja iba a salir de la boca de Allen, Kanda retiró los dedos y los reemplazó con su erección, ansioso de estar adentro del moyashi. Sabía que debía ir lento no sólo por no escuchar quejas sino también por su orgullo, le molestaría sobre manera saber que el otro no lo disfrutaba, pero ya había esperado demasiado según su opinión y el mocoso podría soportar un poco de dolor. Eran exorcistas, habían soportado penurias mucho mayores. Además, ni que esta fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Tomándolo por las caderas Kanda guió su miembro hasta la entrada dilatada del pequeño y lo penetró de un solo empujón. El grito de Allen no se hizo esperar.

-¡Ah! ¡Kanda!

Podía sentir como a pesar de los gritos y quejas el cuerpo de Allen intentaba retenerlo dentro de él y sonrió contra la piel detrás de la oreja del pequeño. Plantó pequeños besos intercalados con mordiscos juguetones en su oreja para distraerlo de la disconformidad. No se trataba de un gesto de amabilidad, sino que simplemente no podía esperar a sentir al moyashi temblando de placer gracias a él, escucharlo gritar su nombre en éxtasis. Sólo por eso soportaba el agua que caía sobre sus cuerpos que, a decir verdad, estaba a una temperatura más elevada que la aceptable. Pero, como era sabido, su orgullo venía primero y no iba a darle la razón al moyashi. Cuando sintió que la tensión había abandonado casi por completo el cuerpo de Allen, Kanda comenzó a moverse adentro de él con movimientos lentos y controlados, no vaya a ser que otra queja irritante saliera de la boca del mocoso.

Finalmente Allen empezó a responder a sus movimientos y Kanda no pudo estar más complacido, sacando de lado su cabello que se pegaba a su rostro de forma molesta o el agua caliente que comenzaba a enrojecer su piel. Puras nimiedades comparadas al placer de estar dentro del cuerpo del moyashi. Sus movimientos fueron tomando lentamente más fuerza y velocidad y los gemidos que escapaban de la boca del pequeño era música para sus oídos. Sin embargo no podía dejar de notar el temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Allen con cada embestida y no iba a negar como eso acariciaba su ego.

-Es-espera Kanda… deten-detente.

Ya le parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. El pelinegro chasqueó su lengua y tomó al inglés fuertemente de las caderas penetrándolo con más fuerza. Si iba a tener que aguantar sus quejas que al menos fuera por algo razonable y que él pudiera disfrutar. Sin embargo las quejas siguieron y el temblor se volvió más pronunciado.

-Ya cállate moyashi- gruñó Kanda luego de morderle el cuello –No niegues que lo disfrutas.

-No… no e-es eso, ¡detente! ¡Bakanda!

Por supuesto, las palabras y súplicas cayeron en oídos sordos y ese fue el error de Kanda. Con la siguiente embestida las manos de Allen resbalaron a causa de los azulejos empañados por el vapor y todo se desarrollo tan rápidamente que no hubo tiempo para comprenderlo. Como un efecto en cadena, Allen cayó hacia adelante y Kanda lo siguió al estar aún sujetando sus caderas. El descenso no fue nada placentero si es que acaso los gruñidos y quejidos de dolor de ambos eran indicación alguna. Por largo rato ambos permanecieron tumbados en el suelo de la ducha, el sonido del agua cayendo acompañaba a los gruñidos de disconformidad y malestar de los exorcistas como si de una burla se tratara.

Nada mal para tratarse de una nueva experiencia.

¿Verdad?

**-o-o-o-**

Esa noche la cena transcurría de manera habitual. Linali y Krory estaban fuera de la orden cumpliendo con sus respectivas misiones; Lavi, Miranda y Allen compartían mesa y la usual pila de comida estaba frente a Allen como de costumbre. Sí, transcurría de manera habitual exceptuando por las miradas perplejas del pelirrojo y la alemana que no podían apartar sus miradas del ojo morado del moyashi, su propia comida olvidada por el momento.

-Ano… Allen… - titubeó Lavi quién por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras.

El susodicho levantó la mirada de su plato de espagueti sorbiendo ruidosamente un fideo que quería escapar de su hambre voraz. El pelirrojo le dedicó una breve mueca de desagrado mientras que Miranda se limpió la boca con su servilleta en un claro gesto de nerviosismo. Allen inclinó su cabeza a un lado al tiempo que parpadeó sus ojos esperando a que su amigo terminara la frase que había empezado. Lavi carraspeó y señaló su parche antes de sonreírle burlonamente.

-Creí que el único con un parche en la orden era yo, pero veo que se está poniendo de moda.

-Cállate Lavi- refunfuñó Allen tapando la exclamación de pavor de Miranda.

-¡Vamos Allen!- rió Lavi despreocupado antes de reclinarse sobre la mesa dirigiéndole una mirada de curiosidad. -¿Cómo te pusiste el ojo así? ¿Otra pelea con Yuu?

Allen luchó por mantener el rubor que luchaba por hacer acto de presencia pero podía sentir el distintivo calor en sus mejillas que demostraba haber perdido la batalla. –Nada de eso… sólo… me resbalé en la ducha.

Antes de que Lavi pudiera comentar al respecto un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del comedor. Husmeando con su ojo verde para ver de qué se trataba semejante silencio pudo ver a Kanda entrando al lugar con una mirada que podría congelar los mismísimos fuegos del infierno. No era nada nuevo viniendo del samurai, no se convivía por años por nada, lo que sí era nuevo era el chichón en su frente y su labio lastimado. Ahora, muchos podían tomarlo como tonto por su personalidad alborotada y a veces ruidosa, pero Lavi estaba lejos de ser tonto. Todo lo contrario. Así que cuando vio el aspecto de su amigo y el claro fastidio que emanaba de él sumándolo al ojo morado del moyashi; no necesito más que unir los puntos con una línea imaginaria.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro ponía en vergüenza al gato Chesire.

Adoptando una postura holgazana, Lavi apoyó su cabeza en su mano mientras que con la otra dibujaba garabatos en su comida, pinchando de vez en cuando las verduras para escuchar el sonido gracioso que hacían.

-Sabes… si no me equivoco Yuu tuvo un accidente similar y Komui le dio una crema que hace milagros- ver al inglés retorcerse en su asiento era la frutilla del postre –Quizás podrías pedirle que te unte crema para aliviar la hinchazón. Te vas a sentir mucho más aliviado.

Era de esperarse que el doble sentido tras el comentario aparentemente inocente pasara desapercibido por la alemana que asentía tras cada palabra preocupada por el bienestar de Allen, pero éste había entendido a la perfección. Y por si acaso le quedaba alguna duda de que no lo hubiera captado, el pedazo medio masticado de dango que salió volando de su boca al intentar no atorarse era prueba suficiente. Más tarde tendría tiempo de sentirse asqueado por la escena, pero por el momento pensaba sacarle jugosa información al de cabellos blancos.

-¡Lavi!

-¡Allen!- lo imitó el pelirrojo conteniendo la risa que quería brotar a carcajadas de su garganta.

-Eres realmente odioso cuando te lo propones- masculló Allen mordisqueando un nuevo dango con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas aun sonrosadas.

Finalmente no pudo retenerla más y Lavi soltó la carcajada que había quedado atorada en su garganta. Miranda se llevó las manos al corazón cuando de repente éste saltó sobre la mesa para sentarse al lado de Allen que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. El pelirrojo rió por lo bajo mientras pasaba su brazo por sobre los hombros de Allen. Nunca imaginó que ser exorcista iba a ser tan divertido.

-Así que, problemas en el paraíso… aunque con Yuu no estaría muy seguro si es paraíso o infierno…

-¡Ya basta Lavi!- chilló el inglés, completamente mortificado de que su amigo estuviera hablando del asunto como si de nada se tratara, y encima enfrente de la pobre Miranda que con cada intercambio de palabras se veía más cerca de uno de sus famosos colapsos nerviosos. -¿Acaso no conoces el significado de 'discreción'?

Lavi lo atrajo a su cuerpo con fuerza mientras sonreía de manera pícara, algo que generaba desconfianza en Allen. Tratándose del aprendiz de bookman cualquier cosa era posible.

-Muy bien moyashi-chan, ven y deja que tu querido Lavi-niisan te dé algunos consejos…

Allen miró desesperado a la alemana en busca de ayuda, pero fue en vano puesto que Lavi ya estaba arrastrándolo fuera de la cafetería ofreciendo un espectáculo a los buscadores y demás miembros de la orden que miraban la escena estupefactos. Incluso cuando hubieron desaparecido tras la puerta los gritos de indignación de Allen resonaban en el lugar acompañados con la risa juguetona de Lavi.

Desde su mesa, Kanda observó todo con el ceño fruncido en clara señal de fastidio. Los dos eran un par de idiotas. Y aunque no le agradara en lo más mínimo que el conejo fuera tan confianzudo con el moyashi no pensaba rebajarse a su nivel de idiotez y seguirlos. Gruñendo por lo bajo, llevó un bocado de soba a su boca y no pudo evitar sisear cuando los fideos calientes tocaron la herida en su labio. Viendo que no iba a poder disfrutar de su cena se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa, sobresaltando a un par de buscadores que estaban sentados en la mesa contigua, y marchó a pasos ligeros fuera del lugar rumbo a su habitación. A mitad de camino se llevó una mano hacia el labio y una mirada de enojo y frustración oscureció su rostro.

Y pensar que todo se debía a una maldita fantasía.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?

Espero que les haya gustado como yo me divertí escribiendolo.

No duden en dejar un comentario que me ayudan a alegrarme aún más el día jeje, pero de todas formas agradezco mucho que hayan leído mi nuevo engendrito.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. El Disfraz

¡Hola!

Perdón a todos por la demora en este capítulo, no era mi intención pues no tenía previsto que mi computadora muriera llevándose con ella todo mi vida. Cuando luego de un mes pude recuperar mis archivos vino a visitarme el queridísimo 'writer's block'... cosas de la vida.

En fin, quice subir este capítulo lo más pronto posible y por ello pido perdón por algún error ortográfico o gramático. Gomen nasai.

Advertencias: remitirse al primer capítulo

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura que se está retorciendo de felicidad por dejarme con muchas dudas sobre el último capítulo.

Y ahora... on with the show!

* * *

Los pasillos de la orden estaban prácticamente desolados, sumidos en una oscuridad sepulcral que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado al oscuro ambiente del lugar. Ya había pasado largo rato desde la cena y la mayoría de los habitantes de la torre se habían retirado a sus cuartos para descansar y prepararse para el nuevo día. Ese pasillo particularmente era poco transitado debido a que la habitación de Kanda estaba en él y eran pocos los intrépidos que se atreviesen a aventurarse allí. Un par de buscadores atravesaron el lugar con pasos apresurados y con un notable nerviosismo en su cuerpo, lanzando a la vieja puerta de madera miradas furtivas por si era necesario salir corriendo. Cuando doblaron por un recoveco y desaparecieron, Allen asomó su cabeza desde su escondite en la otra punta del pasillo mordiéndose el labio.

Podía sentir el sudor frío que cubría su cuerpo y le tomó todo el autocontrol posible el no salir corriendo tras los buscadores. Su labio ya comenzaba a dolerle pero no podía evitar mordisquearlo a causa de los nervios. No tenía una noción exacta del tiempo que llevaba en su pequeño escondite improvisado, pero sabía que había estado el suficiente como para reflexionar y no echarse atrás. No después de todo el martirio que Lavi le hizo pasar. Frunció el ceño y gruñó por lo bajo, por un momento imitando a la perfección a Kanda, apretando el saco de su uniforme contra su cuerpo fuertemente.

Aún no podía entender porque tuvo que hacerle caso a Lavi.

**-o-o-o-**

_-¡Ya Lavi! ¡Deja de arrastrarme que puedo caminar solo! –chilló Allen mientras seguía pataleando como chiquillo para liberarse de los brazos del mayor._

_-Lo sé, pero así es más divertido- contestó Lavi en tono divertido._

_Si acaso el pelirrojo pretendía que con esa contestación Allen se quedara quieto y en silencio, estaba muy equivocado. Durante todo el trayecto de la cafetería a la habitación que Lavi compartía con Bookman el inglés jamás cesó de retorcerse y chillar para que lo dejara tranquilo. Una vez que hubieron entrado y Lavi se aseguró de cerrar la puerta empujándola con su pie izquierdo se dignó a soltarlo, mirándolo todo el tiempo con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_Allen trastabilló por la repentina falta de apoyo pero enseguida recobró el control de su cuerpo, los años de trabajo en el circo no habían sido en vano. Acomodando su vestimenta, su camisa se había escapado de sus pantalones por el forcejeo y un par de botones del chaleco se habían salido de los ojales, el inglés refunfuñó y echó un vistazo a la desordenada pieza. Libros y hojas sueltas adornaban el piso, el rústico escritorio de madera y parte de la cama que suponía pertenecía a Lavi. Incluso pudo reconocer ediciones viejas y actuales de varios diarios de distintas partes del mundo, ya que algunos parecían estar escritos en jeroglíficos o algo parecido. Sin embargo todo eso eran detalles sin importancia._

_-¿Y bien?- preguntó Allen clavando sus ojos en Lavi, quien se movió con gracia entre el desorden y se sentó en su cama -¿Era realmente necesario armar semejante alboroto?_

_-Si mal no recuerdo no era yo quien pataleaba y chillaba como niña._

_-¡Tú me sacaste a rastras de la cafetería!- refunfuñó Allen cruzándose de brazos y volteando su cabeza indignado -¡Y no soy una niña!_

_-No, no lo eres… aunque tienes ese brillo adorable que es imposible de resistir- exclamó Lavi apretando sus manos contra su corazón y cayendo a la cama como si se hubiera desmallado. Desde esa posición clavó su ojo verde en Allen y lo miró de arriba abajo –Supongo que por eso Yuu tampoco se pudo resistir._

_Allen, que estaba acomodando un par de libros y escritos para poder sentarse en la cama, se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras del mayor causando que los libros cayeran al suelo. Lavi se incorporó ágilmente y pellizco una de sus mejillas que se habían teñido de rosa en meros segundos riendo con ganas al ver la expresión en el albino. Era realmente muy divertido jugar con Allen._

_-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Es imposible quitarte las manos de encima cuando luces tan adorable. _

_-¡Ya!_

_Lavi rió nuevamente cuando Allen golpeó su brazo para que dejara de pellizcarlo, como si de espantar a una mosca se tratara, y se acomodó en la cama sin sacarle el ojo de encima al inglés, cuyo rubor tenía aún que desaparecer de su rostro. _

_Lentamente, hasta podría decirse con miedo, Allen se sentó en el borde de la cama sin sacar sus ojos de encima de sus manos que había apoyado en las rodillas. Luchando contra su naturaleza inquisitiva y curiosa, Lavi le dejó espacio a su compañero para que pudiera poner en orden sus pensamientos. Era lo menos que podía hacer para lo que tenía planeado. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca curiosa y pícara al ver a Allen abriendo y cerrando la boca como si de un pez fuera del agua se tratara, hasta que finalmente pudo articular palabras._

_-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo supiste que-?_

_-¿Que tú y Yuu-chan andan haciendo cochinadas por ahí? Simple poder de deducción- completó la frase con un movimiento despreocupado de su mano como si hablaran de una noticia de la semana pasada antes de reclinarse para poder mirarlo de cerca. -Ahora vamos a lo que importa, ¿cómo te lastimaste así? Acaso…_

_Al escuchar el sonido ahogado del pelirrojo al llevarse una mano a la boca, Allen olvidó por un momento el bochorno que sentía por haber sido descubierto y se concentró en la mirada de completo horror que cubrió el rostro de su amigo y compañero. Sin embargo su bochorno volvió multiplicado cuando Lavi gritó despavorido mientras lo señalaba con el pulso tembloroso._

_-¡Yuu te golpea! ¡Yuu es un amante violento!_

_-¡Lavi!_

_Ya en el pasado el inglés había comprobado que las palabras resultaban inútiles a la hora de callar a Lavi, entonces recurrió a lo que, en su experiencia, era efectivo para tal propósito. Aunque nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta, la ola de satisfacción que invadió su cuerpo al sentir la mejilla de Lavi bajo su puño se sintió tan bien que momentáneamente pudo entender porque Kanda gustaba tanto de amenazarlo con mugen. O porque Bookman no se frenaba en el momento de propinarle una buena patada por boca floja._

_Pobre Lavi, se había convertido en el saco de boxeo oficial de la Orden Oscura. _

_-¡Ouch!- se quejó el pelirrojo acariciando su mejilla lastimada y mirando al albino con un brillo lastimero en su rostro -¿Por qué me golpeaste, moyashi-chan? Yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte._

_-¿Ayudarme?- bufó Allen acariciando sus nudillos enrojecidos –Sólo estabas desvariando, ¿cómo puede eso considerarse ayuda?_

_-Pues porque me preocupo por tu vida amorosa._

_-No tienes porque preocuparte._

_-¡Oh vamos! ¿Acaso vas a decirme que esas lastimaduras fueron sólo gracias a tu torpeza?- Lavi rió al ver como el otro se retorcía las manos a causa de los nervios._

_-Ya te dije que me caí en la ducha._

_-Claro, claro. Lo gracioso es que justo el mismo día que te caíste en la ducha Yuu-chan tuvo un accidente similar._

_A pesar del dolor que le ocasionaba, la sonrisa de Lavi era el típico ejemplo de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabía que su suposición era correcta y al parecer con la última frase había dado justo en el clavo. Era casi un espectáculo ver como el rubor se extendía desde las mejillas hasta el cuello del menor. De no ser porque sabía que Kanda lo descuartizaría y que además estaba tratando de sacarle información, Lavi abrazaría a Allen fuertemente y se pondría a girar por la habitación con el chico a cuestas._

_En cambio optó por acomodarse y esperar que Allen se dignara a hablar. Hasta el momento lo único que el inglés hacía era una pobre imitación de un pescado fuera del agua._

_-Esto es embarazoso- gimió Allen ocultando su cara entre sus manos._

_-Vamos Allen, todas las parejas tienen… como decirlo… inconvenientes- explicó Lavi haciendo comillas aéreas en la última palabra –Pero eso no significa que todo se haya ido por la cañería._

_-¿Era necesaria esa comparación?_

_-Sí- dijo el pelirrojo entre carcajadas._

_Cuando Allen se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta Lavi lo aferró de su muñeca y lo sentó nuevamente a su lado, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas del otro para que lo dejara en paz. Este era un momento único y no sabía cuando iba a volver a tener la oportunidad de jugar un poco con sus dos amigos y su accidentada vida sexual. Oh no, no iba a dejar que la vergüenza del chiquillo se interpusiera en su diversión. Además, en el fondo, quería ayudarlo, era su obligación como su autoproclamado hermano mayor._

_-Está bien, está bien. Prometo comportarme si me cuentas que fue lo que pasó._

_El pelirrojo puso su más convincente cara de inocencia esperando que surtiera el efecto deseado en el pequeño e hizo un baile interno al ver que luego de pensarlo bien, Allen se aproximó cautelosamente a su lado._

_Para darle confianza a Allen, Lavi actuó como un hermano mayor ejemplar, escuchándolo detenidamente y dándole ánimos para que continuara cuando lo embarazoso del relato hacía que tartamudeara. Sin embargo no fue tarea fácil. Debió morderse la lengua en varias ocasiones al escuchar la historia. ¡Vamos! Cualquiera en su situación hubiera actuado igual. Para cuando el albino terminó su relato era la perfecta imagen de cómo se vería un tomate frustrado si la fruta fuera capaz de tener emociones._

_-Con que esas tenemos… ay Yuu…- murmuró Lavi entre pequeñas carcajadas entrecortadas. _

_-Sigo sin ver lo gracioso del asunto- masculló Allen volteando su cabeza._

_-Es que tú estás demasiado involucrado en el asunto para comprenderlo… ¡pero ese no es el punto!- añadió el pelirrojo al ver la mirada fría en los ojos de su amigo y tratando de evitar el puño que amenazaba con volver a tocar su rostro –El punto es que Yuu-chan quiso condimentar un poco su relación y salió mal. No es la muerte de nadie, a cualquiera le puede pasar._

_-Fácil para ti decirlo. Y como si fuera poco, Kanda actúa como si todo hubiera sido mi culpa._

_-Bueno, creo que ya sabemos bien lo orgulloso que Yuu puede ser._

_Allen bufó al escucharlo y el emparchado no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por él. Palmeó su cabeza en gesto cariñoso y el inglés aceptó el gesto con una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa antes de volver a retomar su porte cabizbajo. ¿Cómo alguien tan adorable podía terminar con su perfecta antítesis? Si de sólo verlo le daban ganas de abrazarlo y comerlo y…_

_Si antes deseaba salir de la habitación por las palabras del pelirrojo, al ver la sonrisa malévola que se dibujó de pronto en el rostro de Lavi hizo que quisiera salir corriendo de allí. Allen había sentido el cambio repentino en el aura de su compañero exorcista y por eso volteó a verlo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no fue una de sus mejores decisiones. No muchos, hasta se podría decir que casi nadie, sabían los pensamientos que ocupaban la mente del sucesor de Bookman y él no quería ser el primero en romper esa regla. Esa expresión no podía augurar nada bueno._

_-¿L-La-vi?_

_El susodicho clavó su ojo en los suyos y Allen pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su columna. No, definitivamente no era nada bueno lo que el pelirrojo estaba tramando._

_-Ya sé cual es la mejor manera de actuar._

_-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Allen temeroso y ansioso a la vez de oír la respuesta._

_-Pues ser tú quién dé el próximo paso, es cuestión de tomar la iniciativa y sorprender a Yuu-chan- explicó Lavi como si le estuviera explicando a un infante que la suma de dos y dos son cuatro a lo cual Allen tragó saliva._

_Debería sentirse insultado por la forma en que su amigo lo trataba, pero los nervios y la angustia que la situación le traían opacaban todo lo demás. Lavi rió con ganas al ver su cara y lo abrazó fuertemente en señal de alivio y confianza, sentimientos que el inglés sentía cada vez más lejanos a él. _

_-No te preocupes por nada moyashi-chan, tengo el plan perfecto para que Yuu no se pueda resistir. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser tan adorable como de costumbre- Lavi aprovechó para pellizcarle las mejillas haciendo caso omiso a los manotazos que pegaba Allen para que lo dejara tranquilo- El resto déjamelo a mí y a Johnny._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Johnny? ¿Qué demonios estás planeando?_

_Lavi continuó riendo a la vez que lo empujaba fuera de la habitación sin escuchar sus protestas y sin la más mínima intención de acallar sus dudas. _

_-¡Lavi!_

_La puerta se cerró en su cara pero la risa de su amigo se podía oír claramente desde el otro lado…_

**-o-o-o-**

Un nuevo escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo de sólo recordar el bochorno que pasó cuando luego de eso tuvo que enfrentarse al ruborizado Johnny. ¿Por qué tuvo que ceder ante la presión ejercida por el sucesor de Bookman? ¿Por qué? Bueno, la razón era bastante simple en realidad. Por una vez le gustaría tener la mano ganadora al lidiar con Kanda y su accidentada relación. Sólo por eso se tragó momentáneamente el orgullo para poder seguir adelante con lo planeado.

Tras asegurarse, por enésima vez, de que no hubiera moros en la costa, Allen tragó saliva y rápidamente atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del samurai. Aunque por lo general le causaba repulsión mirar a su pasado de ladrón y estafador al que tuvo que recurrir bajo la tutela de Cross, esta vez se sintió aliviado de que tales dones se le dieran tan fácil. Utilizando una horquilla que llevaba siempre consigo por si las dudas abrió fácilmente la puerta y se apresuró a entrar, cerrándola tras de sí lo más delicadamente posible. Lo último que necesitaba era llamar la atención… más de la cuenta.

Se recostó sobre la puerta para tratar de calmarse un poco y aprovechó para recorrer la habitación con sus ojos. No era la primera vez que entraba, aunque sí la primera que lo hacía sin el permiso de Kanda, pero aún así nunca dejaba de causarle una sensación sombría. Las habitaciones de la Orden no eran suites de lujo, pero aún así la habitación de Kanda era extremadamente vacía. A excepción de la cama, un modesto perchero y ese reloj con la flor de loto no había nada en el cuarto que indicara la presencia de un ser humano. Sería incluso algo más alegre si el samurai se dignara a limpiar las telarañas que decoraban el techo, pero eso era como pedir peras al olmo.

Allen sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos de su mente y con pasos nerviosos se acercó a la cama. No le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que Kanda regresara del área de entrenamiento y necesitaba estar preparado para cuando eso sucediera. A pesar del frío que hacía pudo sentir el calor del rubor en sus mejillas cuando se quitó la capa y la colgó en el perchero. Apretó sus dientes mortificado cuando sacó del bolsillo interno los accesorios necesarios para completar su vestuario y se puso manos a la obra, en todo momento insultando a Lavi en su cabeza. Una vez que la tarea estuvo terminada, se arrodilló en el medio de la cama mirando hacia la puerta y se dispuso a esperar.

Por suerte la espera no fue larga.

Podía sentir sudor frío pegándose a su piel al escuchar los pasos firmes que se acercaban por el pasillo hasta que se detuvieron al otro lado de la puerta. Ese era el momento de la verdad y ya no había chances de echarse atrás. No si quería salir de allí con su dignidad intacta… bueno, lo que quedaba de ella. Pudo sentir como el rubor se intensificó cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente hasta que sintió que sus mejillas estaban a punto de estallar cuando Kanda se quedó inmóvil en la entrada clavándole los ojos.

Nada lo había preparado para ese momento, y le tomó todo el auto control del mundo no salir disparado de allí. Pero eso ni siquiera pensarlo. Por la forma en que el japonés se había quedado petrificado podía ver que definitivamente, por mucho que le pesara, Lavi tenía razón. En ese momento tenía obvia ventaja sobre el malhumorado exorcista, y que bien se sentía eso.

-¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo Moyashi?

Kanda había salido en parte de su estupor y lo estaba mirando de arriba abajo con una mirada que le aceleraba la respiración. Tirando la mortificación y la vergüenza por la ventana, Allen separó un poco sus rodillas y apoyó sus brazos en la cama justo al medio de sus piernas. El tintineo del cascabel que tenía atado a su cuello atrajo la atención de Kanda a su rostro justo como él deseaba.

-¿Miau?

Ese fue el disparador que por fin hizo que Kanda reaccionara. Tragó saliva al ver los movimientos cortantes pero seguros del morocho al cerrar la puerta y avanzar hasta la cama. Una vez que estuvo frente a él, Kanda se detuvo y Allen alzó la vista para sentir como el rubor se hacía permanente al ver la mirada lasciva que ardía en sus ojos oscuros. Era la reacción que el inglés esperaba, pero la idea y la práctica eran dos cosas completamente distintas. Y la diferencia era abismal.

Vio, como si fuera una escena en cámara lenta, como su mano se dirigía a su cabeza y segundos luego sintió un leve tirón que indicaba que Kanda estaba jugando con las orejas de gato que Johnny le había confeccionado haciendo juego con el mini short que tenía cocido una cola de gato. El conjunto era completamente gris, incluso la correa del cascabel era gris, a petición de Lavi que creía que ese color iba a sentarle bien y aumentar su nivel de ternura. Luego de esto estaba seguro que jamás podría ver al chico de anteojos a los ojos.

-Me parece que voy a tener que avisarle a Komui que un gato extraviado entró a mi habitación- murmuró Kanda mientras recorría con su dedo la mejilla de Allen quién lo miró horrorizado al escucharle decir eso. Una sonrisa pícara se posó en sus labios –O mejor aún, podría divertirme un rato con él.

Un quejido escapó de los labios de Allen al encontrarse de pronto recostado en la cama con un samurai pervertido reclinado sobre él. De acuerdo, esa era la idea, sin embargo no pudo evitar tragar saliva y abrir los ojos cual venado frente a un cazador cuando la realidad se le vino encima. Literalmente.

-Esa mirada te sienta muy bien moyashi- murmuró Kanda contra sus labios antes de besarlo con un hambre voraz que nunca fallaba en encender su sangre.

Los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de su boca eran ávidamente devorados por Kanda quien, no conforme sólo con besarlo, utilizaba su mano para incitar más gemidos de placer. Cuando aquellos dedos ásperos rozaron su pezón con una caricia deliberada, Allen arqueó su espalda e inconscientemente apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo y la sensación de sentir su piel desnuda contra la tela del uniforme le provocaba un cosquilleo placentero. Sin embargo, aquel cosquilleo le recordaba lo vulnerable de su estado.

-Kan-da- murmuró Allen entrecortadamente al tratar de llenar sus pulmones con aire luego de aquel beso -¿No crees qué-

-Cállate- gruñó el japonés llenando su cuello de besos y mordiscos –Los gatos no hablan imbécil.

Eso hizo que cerrara la boca instantáneamente. Sí, definitivamente había cavado su propia tumba. Y todo por escuchar los consejos de Lavi. Aunque en el fondo, disfrutaba de la atención del exorcista sobre su cuerpo. Dejando de lado cualquier preocupación que invadiera su cabeza, Allen recurrió a sus dotes de actor y simplemente se dejó llevar por el placer.

Y como no hacerlo cuando Kanda era tan bueno en ello.

Al igual que al enfrentar una nueva misión, Kanda se metía de lleno en sus caricias y besos cuando se encontraban juntos y no permitía que nada se interpusiera en su cometido. Sin embargo, cuando la boca del morocho se desplazó a su pecho un pensamiento errante se abrió paso entre la espesa nube de deseo que envolvía su mente. Cuando Kanda mordió su pezón finalmente entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. De un momento a otro Kanda había dado vuelta la mesa y la posición de poder se había revertido. Allen ahogó el gemido que luchaba por escapar de su boca. El plan era ser adorable pero tener el control de la situación, y como siguiera así no iba a poder recuperarlo luego. Y después de llegar tan lejos no se iba a dar el lujo de permitirle al placer nublar su juicio… o el poco que le quedaba.

Una chispa de orgullo se prendió dentro suyo al ver como la mirada de Kanda pasó de frustrada a desenfocada a lujuriosa cuando lo apartó de su cuerpo para poder desabrocharle los botones del uniforme. El japonés arqueó una ceja en signo de pregunta la cual Allen contestó con un maullido. Se hubiera sentido estúpido de no ser por la sonrisa ladeada que se dibujó en el rostro de Kanda. Si maullar era lo necesario para recuperar el control, y estimular al japonés por lo visto, no iba a permitir que la vergüenza y el orgullo se interpusieran.

-Pero que gato obediente- murmuró Kanda en tono burlón mientras ayudaba al de cabellos blancos a quitarle el uniforme. –Debería premiarlo…

Allen observó atentamente cada movimiento del cuerpo esbelto del morocho y pudo sentir como su respiración se volvía entrecortada al ver la piel desnuda de éste. Un leve tinte rosado apareció en sus mejillas. No era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, pero no podía evitar sentirse afectado por ello. Kanda era un imbécil, pero tenía un cuerpo envidiable y que podía encender la sangre de cualquiera. Intentó distraerse y se concentró en el tatuaje en su pecho, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para ello puesto que ni bien el uniforme tocó el piso el mayor se había abalanzado sobre él.

Pequeños gemidos y maullidos de placer llenaron la habitación y el frío que sintió al entrar se había convertido en una espesa nube de vapor caliente que parecía pegarse a su cuerpo. Y Kanda no ayudaba en nada para mejorar la situación. Su lengua dejaba tras su paso una estela de fuego puro en su pecho mientras que sus manos encendían cada pedazo de piel que tocaban. Era mucho, se estaba ahogando en tanto placer y nuevamente el control se le escurría por los dedos. Pero nada pudo hacer cuando la mano del samurai se hizo camino a su entrepierna para apretarlo firmemente.

-¡Ahh! Kanda…

Aunque no la pudo ver, Allen sintió la sonrisa de satisfacción contra su pecho y hubiera dicho algo al respecto de no ser porque no podía salirse del personaje y además porque Kanda eligió ese momento para acariciarlo por sobre el short. En un punto le avergonzaba oír sus propios gemidos pero era una tarea imposible frenarlos cuando Kanda lo tocaba con semejante maestría. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la poca tela de la prenda, el short empezaba a incomodarle dado que el cierre oculto se frotaba contra su miembro de una forma nada placentera con cada movimiento de la mano del japonés.

La cuestión residía ahora en cómo hacérselo notar sin usar palabras.

Posó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Kanda y la empujó levemente sin lograr resultado alguno, solamente un mordisco relativamente fuerte en su pecho. Allen torció su rostro en una mueca de dolor. Bien, dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Tomando mechones de pelo Allen tiró con fuerza hasta escuchar el siseo de dolor que emitió Kanda. El albino le sonrió nerviosamente cuando el exorcista se apartó de él con una mirada que podría congelar al mismísimo infierno.

-¡¿Qué demonios moyashi?!

-¿Mi-au?

Superando el nerviosismo, Allen sonrió tímidamente mientras lentamente llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de sus shorts tirando insistentemente de ellos con la esperanza de que Kanda entendiera el mensaje. Por suerte la mente perversa del asiático lo captó enseguida y empujó sus manos para ser él quien realizase la tarea.

-Eres un gato bastante impaciente, moyashi. Mira como te has puesto.

Allen volteó la cabeza y se ruborizó no solo por las palabras de Kanda sino también por el sonido del cascabel que acompañó al movimiento, un recordatorio de lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque lo que le daba más vergüenza admitir era que a pesar de lo humillante de la situación nunca se había sentido tan excitado como en ese momento. Pero claro, eso nunca lo diría en voz alta, ya bastante bochorno le causaba admitirlo.

Sin embargo su excitación fue relegada a segundo plano al darse cuenta de los constantes e insistentes tirones en su minúscula prenda. Ágilmente se incorporó sobre sus codos para ver la mirada de pura frustración en el rostro de Kanda. De no ser porque apreciaba su vida se hubiera reído. Johnny hizo un buen trabajo en coser el cierre de manera tal que sea invisible a primera vista, para poder llegar a él era necesario separar una capa de tela que se aferraba tan bien el short que era necesario paciencia para poder verla. Sin embargo la paciencia no era una virtud del japonés. Y eso comenzó a preocupar a Allen.

Murmurando palabras en su idioma natal, que por el tono Allen supuso se trataba de insultos, Kanda bruscamente se esparrancó encima de él con sus piernas aprisionando las suyas. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que el morocho pretendía hacer y si le quedaba alguna duda la forma en que sus manos aferraban la tela del short era pista suficiente. El fuego que Allen sentía recorrer su cuerpo minutos antes se congeló en un instante y sintió como una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la columna. Si Kanda tiraba del short se iba a lastimar en un lugar en que ninguna enfermera quisiera acercarse, sin contar el bochorno que sería explicar como fue que se lastimó. La situación definitivamente se estaba poniendo fea.

-Kanda espera, no tires-

-Ya te dije que cerraras tu maldita boca moyashi. ¿Acaso eres imbécil?

-N-no Kanda, en serio… ¡escúchame!

-¡Che! ¡Ya cállate pendejo! No me vengas ahora con estupideces de que no quieres esto.

-¡No es eso! ¡Bakanda!

Pero por supuesto, Kanda no lo escuchó y tiró con fuerza del short sin siquiera sospechar las consecuencias de sus actos, porque de lo contrario no lo hubiera hecho. Una semana sin sexo no era algo que estuviera buscando.

El grito de Allen sonó en todos los rincones de la orden.

* * *

¡Adoro a Lavi! Por eso le di tanta presencia en este capítulo jeje

En fin, espero que les haya gustado como yo me diviertí escribiendolo (me divierto con todo lo que escribo, sino no escribiría) y no duden en dejar sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer esta nueva entrega de mi engendrito y prometo que la próxima no se va a hacer esperar tanto como esta.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. El Striptease

¡Por dios! Sí que había dejado a esta historia abandonada. ¡Gomen!

Tuve varios percances y obligaciones que cumplir en este tiempo y además el writer's block no me quería dejar... un desastre. Espero que no me odien demasiado. En fin, acá les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia (que ya está llegando a su fin, si todo sale como es debido) y nuevamente mil disculpas por la demora y espero que lo disfruten. Sepan disculpar si hay algún error, pero como lo quice subir rápido no lo volví a releer.

Advertencias: remitirse al primer caítulo.

Disclaimer: no, todavía no me pertenecen los personajes, le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura. Porque si fueran míos no pondría tantas incógnitas en el pasado de Kanda.

On with the show!

* * *

-Anda Alle~n, ¡ya pasó una semana!

A pesar de los gimoteos y sollozos del pelirrojo Allen continuó ignorándolo, mordiendo un gran bocado de su tarta de fresas. Lavi chilló como niño y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos llorando de frustración. Miranda miró apenada el cuerpo tembloroso del sucesor de Bookman a medio tirar sobre la mesa y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a forma de consuelo.

-¿Aún siguen sin hablarse?

La voz de la recién llegada hizo que Allen dejara un momento de lado su tarta y clavara su vista con la de Linali. La china le sonrió levemente con un tinte de tristeza en sus ojos mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Mientras el inglés terminaba de devorar lo que quedaba de tarta, Linali le dedicó una sonrisa lastimera a su amigo pelirrojo que ahora lloraba incontrolablemente en los brazos de Miranda quién estaba al borde de una de sus famosas crisis emocionales. Pobrecita, siempre acostumbrada a ser ella quien recibe consuelo ahora con la situación invertida estaba completamente descolocada. Además Lavi era todo un erudito en materia de exageración y consolarlo no era tarea fácil, toneladas de paciencia eran requeridas para ello.

Delicadamente tomó su taza de té entre sus manos y cerró los ojos al beber la infusión. Por cómo estaba la situación necesitaba tener algo en el estómago para poder aguantar otro día como ese. La voz de Allen a su derecha hizo que abriera los ojos y depositara la taza sobre su bandeja junto con su desayuno. De nuevo otra vez la misma rutina.

-Hasta que no comprenda la humillación que tuve que pasar, sin contar el dolor, no tengo nada que decirle.

-¡Pero ya pasó una semana Allen! ¡Una semana!- chilló Lavi retorciendo con fuerza la manga del vestido de Miranda.

-¿Ah sí? Si ya pasó una semana, ¡¿por qué todavía tienes el ojo morado?!- contestó Allen indignado rompiendo su propia regla de no volver a hablarle a Lavi.

-¡Porque Yuu es muy violento!

Y nuevamente volvió a esconderse en los brazos de la alemana que miraba desesperada para ambos lados con lágrimas iluminándole los ojos. Por su parte, Allen volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno pero esta vez devorando con fiereza sus panquecitos con chispas de chocolate. Linali inspiró profundamente y posó su mano en el hombro de Allen.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó amablemente.

-Por suerte sí- masculló Allen con un marcado rubor -Pero creo que tengo que sumar a las enfermeras a mi creciente lista de personas a las que no puedo volver a verles a la cara.

-Vamos Allen-kun, créeme que eso no ha de ser lo más raro que han visto por aquí-

-Me resulta difícil de creer.

-Ten en consideración a mi hermano y sus inventos.

Ninguno pudo evitar sentir lástima por la chica que les ofrecía una sonrisa lastimera. Aunque Allen, más que lastima sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Incontables eran las veces que se había visto conejillo de indias para el supervisor y sus atrocidades que solía llamar inventos.

Aprovechando el período de silencio que cayó sobre la mesa Linali volvió a tomar un sorbo de su té y trató de ignorar las caras de miedo y repugnancia en sus amigos que claramente estaban recordando sus propios encuentros con los artefactos de su hermano. Su intención no había sido incomodarlos con su comentario, pero sí abrirles los ojos para que se den cuenta de que siempre puede ser peor. Además gracias a la reputación de Kanda, o mejor dicho el miedo que había infundido entre los miembros de la orden, nadie iba a mencionar el accidente si es que acaso apreciaban su vida. Por eso, a pesar que entendía la humillación por la que su amigo tuvo que pasar, ya le había hecho sufrir lo suficiente a Lavi y era hora de que se volvieran a amigar.

-Por eso mismo, creo que Lavi ya tuvo suficiente- le dijo Linali con una brillante sonrisa.

Allen se mordió el labio y echó una mirada al pelirrojo que había logrado que Miranda finalmente rompiera en llanto y se pusiera a pedirle perdón por no poder consolarlo. Volvió a fijar su vista en la china y cerró sus ojos con un suspiro. Le era imposible decirle que no.

-Creo… que tienes razón… ¡pero!- se apresuró a decir cuando vio que Lavi estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él –Ya no quiero más entrometimientos en mi vida personal.

-¡Allen! Yo sólo lo hacía pensando en lo mejor para mi hermanito.

-Sí, claro…

-¡Lo digo en serio!- exclamó Lavi dejando de lado a Miranda que ahora no podía parar de llorar.

Linali sacudió su cabeza al ver que sus amigos nuevamente volvían a ser los de siempre y gentilmente le ofreció a Miranda su pañuelo para que se enjugara las lágrimas. Seguían discutiendo, claro, pero esta vez era notable el tono afable y compinche bajo sus insultos vacíos. Sin embargo, mientras amablemente le decía a Miranda que podía quedarse con el pañuelo, había algo que la tenía preocupada. Y eso era la relación entre Allen y Kanda.

Bajando el volumen de la riña amistosa a su lado, la morocha se concentró en untar mermelada a su tostada mientras pensaba en la situación. No es que quisiera inmiscuirse en la vida privada de sus amigos, pero era obvio que si las cosas seguían así iban a terminar sufriendo todos. Era bastante notable el cambio de humor en ambos, incluso Allen que siempre estaba con una sonrisa a flor de piel se la pasaba gruñendo con más frecuencia. Ni hablar de Kanda. Un pobre buscador terminó en la enfermería simplemente por haber estornudado a unos centímetros de él. Le dio un mordisco a su tostada y saboreó el sabor a fresa que invadió su boca. Necesitaban hacer algo urgente para ayudar a esos dos.

Mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de poder ayudar a sus amigos, y porque no al resto de ellos, terminó su tostada y echó un vistazo general a la mesa. Al parecer Lavi y Allen se habían calmado bastante, incluso Miranda parecía más calmada aunque de a momentos miraba al pelirrojo con nerviosismo. Y no la culpaba, pero gracias a su bocaza tuvo la oportunidad de dar su opinión.

-No es mi culpa que haya terminado como terminó, ¡pero era el plan perfecto!

-¿Perfecto? ¡A ver si te sientes cómodo disfrazado de gato!

¡Eso era!

-Pero es que eres tan tierno y un gati-

-Allen-kun.

Linali sonrió al ver que el efecto de su voz bien podría compararse con el sonido de una bala en el silencio puesto que capturó la atención de todos. Mejor así, no necesitaba que Lavi estuviera haciendo de las suyas mientras hablaba. Las ventajas de ser mujer, que le dicen. O quizás por ser la hermana del supervisor. No importaba el motivo, sea lo que sea era bienvenido el silencio expectante y respetuoso que le brindaban.

-Creo que ese es el punto.

-¡¿Qué me tengo que disfrazar de gato?!- exclamó Allen indignado.

-¡Como yo digo!- comentó Lavi sonriendo triunfante sobre la mirada de enojo y disgusto del inglés.

-Lavi, si yo fuera tú no acotaría nada al respecto- le dijo Linali y Lavi se calló instantáneamente al notar el claro dejo de irritación en su voz –Volviendo al tema, creo que el punto es que te sientas cómodo.

Allen, quien estaba a medio devorar su sexto panquecito, se volteó a prestarle su completa atención a su amiga. Linali esperaba que con ese comentario el inglés hubiera captado la idea, pero al verlo a los ojos comprendió que no ese no había sido el caso. Bueno, una vez soltada la fiera… ¿que tan malo podía ser?

-Lo que quiero decir, es que hasta ahora has hecho cosas que te alejaron de tu zona de comodidad y por eso es que ocurrieron los… digamos 'percances'- explicó la china haciendo comillas aéreas –Tienes que hacer algo en lo que ya eres bueno.

-¿Y en qué otra cosa es bueno además de comer?

Esta vez cuando Allen se incorporó para propinarle una trompada a Lavi, Linali no intervino, simplemente se limitó a decirle a Miranda que no se preocupara por el pelirrojo que termino de espaldas en el piso inconsciente. Allen lo había golpeado con su mano de la Inocencia y por ello el golpe había sido mucho más duro, y aunque por un lado lo compadecía por otro se lo tenía merecido por boca floja. No perdía la esperanza que algún día aprenda a cerrar la boca, pero si tenía que ser realista ese día estaba aún muy lejos. Posó su mano delicadamente en el hombro del albino para tratar de calmarlo y volver a capturar su atención. Allen suspiró y la miró expectante, haciendo caso omiso al grupo de buscadores que se había reunido para observar estupefactos, y porque no un poco temerosos, el cuerpo inconsciente del exorcista.

-A lo que iba es que no tienes que esforzarte tanto cuando tienes todas las herramientas al alcance de tu mano.

-Entiendo, pero…- pasó su mano por su cabello en claro gesto de resignación -...no creo que hacer trampa en las cartas me pueda servir de algo.

Linali rió divertida.

-Vamos Allen-kun, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Tienes que ser un poco más flexible y verás como todo te va a resultar más fácil.

La morocha se sobresaltó cuando Allen se incorporó rápidamente y apoyó sus manos en la mesa tras escuchar sus palabras. A estas alturas la pobre alemana era un manojo de nervios y lágrimas y en el fondo la podía entender a la perfección, ella también sentía que su corazón iba a escapársele del pecho si seguía latiendo con tanta fuerza. Sin lugar a duda la reacción del inglés había sido inesperada y tomó por sorpresa a todos. Pero lo que hizo que se le erizara el pelo fue ver la sonrisa casi maligna que se apoderó de sus labios.

En un momento Allen estaba a su lado y al otro se había movilizado con un rapidez asombrosa hacia Lavi. Lo tomó por el cuello del uniforme y esta vez cuando le sonrió la sonrisa tenía un dejo de gratitud. Linali parpadeó confundida sin saber como reaccionar.

-¡Gracias Linali! Has sido de gran ayuda.

Y con eso salió a toda velocidad de la cafetería arrastrando tras de sí el cuerpo inconsciente de Lavi. Vagamente, la escena le recordaba cuando los papeles estaban invertidos y era Lavi quien arrastraba a Allen fuera de allí. Realmente había sido un momento bizarro. Fue el sonido de Reever desplomándose a su lado la que la sacó de su estupefacción. El jefe del departamento científico se veía agotado y Linali no pudo más que mirarlo con pena.

-Ahhh…- suspiró el australiano tomando un sorbo de su café –estoy exhausto…

-¿Mi hermano y sus inventos?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa lastimera.

-Mucho peor… el general Cross volvió a la orden- un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo pero enseguida sacudió su cabeza para despejarla de los pensamientos oscuros que giraban en ella –Por cierto, ¿por qué Allen estaba arrastrando a Lavi fuera de aquí?

-Vaya uno a saber.

Ambos tomaron otro sorbo de sus bebidas.

A veces era mejor no preguntar demasiado.

**-o-o-o-**

Estaba molesto.

Extremadamente.

No, peor aún, estaba furioso.

Ya iban dos semanas sin sexo con el moyashi y para completarla esta última semana el mocoso no le permitió siquiera que se acercara a él. Si al menos aún el idiota de Komui le diera alguna misión que lo alejara del edificio podría sobrellevarlo mejor, pero malaya era su suerte. Dos semanas sin sexo, sin salir del cuartel y con el idiota del conejo metiéndose en donde nadie lo llama. Juro para sí mismo que la próxima persona que se atravesara en su camino se iba a convertir en la próxima funda de Mugen.

El eco de pasos ajenos lentamente acercándose a él hizo que llevara su mano hacia la empuñadura de Mugen que parecía vibrar en ansías de ser liberada. Oh sí, al fin una de sus plegarias había sido escuchada. Que mejor que ventilar su frustración con el idiota desafortunado que decidió pasar justo por donde él estaba. Podía sentir como los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban en anticipación y una sonrisa que desbordaba malicia se posó en sus labios al ver de quien se trataba cuando éste apareció por el recoveco del pasillo.

-¡Yuu-chan! Te estaba buscando.

Simplemente perfecto.

Con gusto se iba a encargar que para la cena Jerry les preparara conejo asado.

Con una velocidad sobrehumana desenvainó a mugen y arrinconó a Lavi contra una de las paredes de piedra del pasillo, mugen descansaba a una distancia precaria del cuello del pelirrojo. El susodicho chilló de espanto por la situación en la que se encontró sin previo aviso y levantó sus manos en claro signo de derrota. Como buen depredador, Kanda le enseñó sus dientes y sintió una ola de satisfacción bañar su ser al ver las gotas de sudor que empezaban a formarse en el rostro de Lavi.

-Dame una buena razón para que no te corte la cabeza.

-¡No te pongas así Yuu-chan!

-Te dije que no me llames así estúpido conejo- lo amenazó Kanda apretando a mugen aún más contra su cuello.

-¡Hiii! ¡Yo sólo te estaba buscando!

-¿¡Y que mierda me importa!?

-¡Se trata de Allen!

Kanda arqueó una ceja en confusión e inconscientemente aflojó el agarre de su espada retirándola unos centímetros del pelirrojo que suspiró aliviado. ¿El moyashi? ¿Y ahora qué demonios había pasado? ¿O acaso el imbécil conejo le había vuelto a meter ideas absurdas en la cabeza?

-¿Qué demonios sucedió ahora con el moyashi?

-¡Nada, nada!- se apresuró a decir Lavi agitando sus manos fervientemente ya que temía volver a sentir el filo de mugen contra su piel si acaso Kanda pensaba que él le había hecho algo –Te está esperando en su cuarto.

Lentamente, pero con su ceño fruncido fijo en el sucesor de Bookman, el japonés se alejó de él y volvió a envainar a mugen. Repasó las palabras que le dijo Lavi una y otra vez en su cabeza para ver si tomaban sentido. ¿El moyashi lo esperaba en su habitación? Luego de negarle su presencia por siete largos y malditos días, ¿ahora lo estaba esperando en su habitación? ¿Era consciente siquiera de que invitarlo a su habitación luego de no poder tocarlo por una semana era cavar su propia tumba? Porque si lo que el conejo le dijo era cierto iba a violarlo ni bien le abriera la puerta.

Tomó a Lavi por el cuello del uniforme y lo empujó contra la pared con una mirada asesina que provocó un escalofrío de terror en el idiota. Si pensaba que era gracioso jugar de esa manera con él, le iba a mostrar lo jodidamente divertido que sería devolverle el favor.

-¿Me estás jodiendo, conejo?- el veneno que desprendía su voz era casi palpable.

-¡N-no, te juro que no!

Kanda se quedó mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido, buscando algún indicio de mentira en su rostro pero no encontró nada por el estilo. Sin contar el terror que brillaba tras su ojo lloroso. Con un bufido lo soltó y gruñó con desprecio al ver como el pelirrojo cayó despatarrado al piso. Ya podía sentir como su cabeza comenzaba a maquinar diferentes finales nada lindos para el conejo por si acaso éste le estaba mintiendo.

-Más te vale conejo imbécil que estés diciendo la verdad- le advirtió Kanda amenazándolo una vez más con mugen antes de envainarla.

No le dio tiempo a responder que ya se estaba encaminando a la habitación del moyashi haciendo oídos sordos a los quejidos y llantos de Lavi. Puras estupideces irrelevantes. Tenía cosas más importantes que pensar, como cual sería la mejor manera de joderse al moyashi, esta vez evitando inconvenientes. Aunque era un exorcista primero era un hombre y como tal tenía necesidades, y esta vez pensaba satisfacerlas. Además era un buen ejercicio. Sí, ya podía imaginar tomarlo contra la puerta. Eso ayudaría a fortalecer sus piernas y brazos.

Ochenta y tres pasos separaban su habitación de la del moyashi y no es que llevara la cuenta por nada en particular, cuestión de pura disciplina. Era importante tener la mayor cantidad de datos posibles antes de embarcarse en una misión para lograr resultados favorables. Y su misión en este momento era llegar lo más rápido posible a la habitación del mocoso y follárselo hasta que perdiera el conocimiento. Podía sentir la sonrisa sádica transformar su cara. De esta manera le iba a enseñar al mocoso que dejarlo sin sexo por tanto tiempo tenía sus consecuencias.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta que lo separaba de su cometido. Y no es que se hubiera apurado, para nada, simplemente era una persona que caminaba a pasos largos.

Se detuvo un momento. Recordó sus ejercicios de meditación y tomando una gran bocanada de aire cerró sus ojos y se obligó a relajarse. No iba a permitirse parecer ansioso frente al moyashi, eso sería darle ventaja sobre él y además tenía una imagen que mantener. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de relajarse por completo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una mano lo arrastró dentro del cuarto. Todo pasó tan rápido que para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que sucedía se encontraba sentado en una silla y mirando con enojo al albino apoyado contra la puerta luciendo una mirada sugestiva. De no haber sido porque la situación lo tomó por sorpresa, algo que no le agradaba y jamás iba a admitir en voz alta, hubiera saltado de la silla y se hubiera follado al moyashi contra la puerta como había pensado. En cambio recurrió a lo que nunca fallaba.

-¿¡Qué mierdas te pasa moyashi!?

-Quédate quitecito como un buen niño Bakanda a menos que quieras que te amarre a la silla.

¿Desde cuándo el pequeño imbécil tenía el coraje de decirle a él qué es lo que tenía que hacer?

Mas no pudo decir ni hacer nada porque el inglés se había agachado y apretado el botón de un aparato que enseguida llenó la habitación con una música erótica. Arqueó una ceja al ver como Allen se incorporaba lenta y sensualmente y le guiñó un ojo.

-Espero que disfrutes el espectáculo.

Una sonrisa perversa se adueñó de su rostro.

Oh sí, ya no estaba enojado.

En absoluto.

**-o-o-o-**

La mortificación que sintió al tener que pedirle prestado a Johnny el reproductor de música, al tener en cuenta el accidente anterior, y la vergüenza propia que tuvo que tragarse para llevar a cabo su nuevo plan valieron la pena al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kanda. Se dio un momento para felicitarse, esta vez sería él el que tuviera la ventaja y nada podría arruinar sus planes.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en la música y lentamente comenzó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de ésta. Moviendo sus caderas con cada percusión llevo sus manos a su camisa y uno por uno fue desabrochando los botones de ésta. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su cara al ver como los ojos de Kanda se oscurecían lentamente a causa del deseo. Decidió tomarse un momento para acariciar su pecho y vientre una vez que la camisa estuviera abierta para ofrecerle al morocho un mejor espectáculo. Y cómo había valido la pena. Lo único que lo mantenía en esa silla era su orgullo y las ansías de seguir viendo. Bakanda voyerista.

-Parece que te gusta el espectáculo- dijo Allen con una mezcla de malicia y superioridad en la voz mientras desabrochaba los botones de las mangas.

-Cállate mocoso.

-Ah…- suspiró el inglés jugueteando con el borde de su camisa sin dejar de ondular su cuerpo al ritmo de la música –Si no te gusta es simple cuestión de que me lo digas. Y si efectivamente no te gusta, pues me detengo.

Con su mejor cara de póker observó la miríada de emociones que pasaron tras sus ojos y fue con mucho esfuerzo que contuvo la risa cuando una mirada de frustración, enojo y hasta incluso un poco de miedo distorsionó el rostro del samurai.

-Más te vale que termines lo que empezaste- le amenazó Kanda intentando incorporarse.

-Tsk, tsk. Te dije que te quedaras quieto.

-Ya empiezas a fastidiarme con tus exigencias.

-Muy bien, no me dejas otra opción.

Avanzó lenta y sensualmente hacia el morocho a la vez que se sacaba el lazo rojo que servía como corbatín disfrutando de la sensación de la tela deslizándose por su cuello. Necesitaba usar todo lo que tenía a mano para distraer a Kanda para llevar a cabo el siguiente paso, e iba a ser algo bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta su mal carácter. Con una sonrisa sugestiva apoyó sus manos en los hombros del japonés y lo obligó a volver a sentarse y para estar seguro que se quedaría allí se sentó en su regazo. Kanda arqueó una ceja devolviéndole la mueca e intentó sujetarlo de la cintura. Intentó, puesto que Allen actuó más rápido y, tomándolo por sus muñecas, llevo sus brazos tras la silla. Aunque en cualquier otra situación la velocidad del samurai era superior a la suya, aprovechó la distracción para amarrarle las manos juntas en el respaldo de la silla con su lazo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

Allen restregó su pelvis contra la de Kanda para aplacarlo y no supo de quién pertenecía el gemido que sonó por encima de la música cuando sus erecciones entraron en contacto. Continuó moviendo su pelvis en movimientos circulares sujetando con fuerza los hombros del mayor para conservar el equilibrio y mantener sus cuerpos bien apretados. A pesar que había preparado todo para el deleite de Kanda no significaba que él no pudiera disfrutar.

-Al parecer lo estás disfrutando, Kanda- murmuró Allen en su oído antes de lamer su lóbulo.

-No te des tantos aires- gruñó el japonés elevando su pelvis haciendo que el albino gimiera –Tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

Allen le sonrió.

-Entonces continuemos.

Aprovechó la corta pausa en la melodía, que daba paso a suaves gemidos de una mujer, para agarrar el cuello de su camisa abierta y, con medidos movimientos circulares de sus hombros, la dejó caer al piso. Sintió como un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y no sólo por el brillo de lujuria en los ojos oscuros de Kanda, sino porque a pesar de ser una situación embarazosa empezaba a gustarle.

Nuevamente continuó con su baile.

Apoyó sus manos en las piernas de Kanda y ágilmente se deslizó por ellas hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso pero permaneció inclinado sobre él. Agachó su cabeza, que quedó a escasos centímetros de su entrepierna, y lentamente se enderezó. Una vez erguido tiró su cabeza para atrás dejando su boca abierta mientras recorría su pecho desnudo con sus manos hasta que éstas alcanzaron la tela de sus pantalones. Dejó sus manos quietas en esa posición y se dio el gusto de observar detenidamente a su espectador. Los ojos de Kanda estaban fijos en sus manos, expectantes por ver el siguiente paso. Por un instante debatió si apurarse o hacerlo esperar, pero puesto que ya habían esperado bastante unos minutos más no le harían daño. Además, su lado malvado estaba disfrutando de torturar al japonés.

Seguía moviendo sus caderas al compás de la música; a veces eran pequeños movimientos circulares otras veces las mecía de lado a lado. Pero sus manos se mantenían inmóviles. Y era bastante claro que ese hecho comenzaba a frustrar al morocho, quién finalmente con un gruñido intentó acercarse a él. Con la misma agilidad con la que llevó a cabo su baile, Allen se alejó de Kanda y le regañó como si estuviera tratando con un niño.

-La paciencia es una virtud.

-¡Con una mierda moyashi!

-Además ya estamos llegando a la mejor parte- le explicó el albino haciendo caso omiso a su insulto.

-Che. ¿Y desde cuándo sabes moverte de esa manera?

Con una sonrisa Allen desabrochó el botón de su pantalón, efectivamente distrayendo a Kanda de sus preguntas. Pensar que todo se lo debía a su tiempo en el circo. No es que antes haya tenido que bailar de semejante manera frente al público, pero el entrenamiento era duro y gracias a ello había adquirido una gran flexibilidad y destreza para cualquier tipo de baile. Si Mana supiera la forma en la que empleaba su entrenamiento se sentiría mortificado. Pero ese no era momento de ponerse a pensar en semejante cosa, sino de continuar con su acto. Y ahora era el turno de la cremallera.

Lentamente, cuidando de no volver a repetir el accidente anterior, y lo más sensual posible bajó el cierre ateniéndose al tiempo de la música. Ya no sabía si era nerviosismo, mortificación o excitación, pero fuese lo que fuese hizo que el sonido de los dientes de la cremallera separándose sobrepasase al volumen de la canción. Su pulso se aceleró considerablemente, los ojos de Kanda se habían tornado completamente negros que era casi imposible distinguir la pupila del iris. Ese era el momento decisivo. Ya estaba próximo el broche de oro. Había decidido no llevar ropa interior para la ocasión y para probar los límites del espadachín. Al girar guiándose por las suaves percusiones de la canción pudo sentir como su respiración se aceleraba considerablemente junto a su pulso. Kanda no había sido el único depravado de contacto físico y finalmente su plan había funcionado a la perfección y había llegado el momento de ver sus frutos. Y de disfrutarlos, claro está.

Un estruendo sonó por sobre la canción y lo último que vio antes de caer de espaldas al suelo fue la puerta acercándose a una velocidad increíble hacia su cara.

Un insulto sonó en el aire y no supo si provino de su boca o de la de Kanda, lo único de lo que estaba consciente era del tremendo dolor que sentía. Llevó su mano hacia su nariz para comprobar que no estuviera rota pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó el seguro de una pistola volver a su lugar y una risa seca y grave que le heló la sangre. Sólo conocía una persona que pudiera generar esa reacción en él y no tenía la fuerza para abrir sus ojos y comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. Por supuesto, eso no fue necesario.

-Ahora entiendo porque actuabas como virgen pudorosa cuando íbamos a los burdeles. Tsk tsk.

-¿¡Sh-shishou!?

-Aunque no se si _esto_…- el pelirrojo hizo énfasis en la palabra 'esto' mientras señalaba a Kanda que lucía pronto a asesinarlo -… es un alivio o una decepción.

-¿Cuándo llegó a la Orden? Es más, ¡¿por qué vino?!- Allen estaba al borde de la histeria, con una mano sosteniéndose la nariz y con la otra el pantalón.

-Sin embargo no entiendo como es que si prefieres 'recibir' a 'dar' elegiste a alguien tan afeminado.

-¡Shishou!

Allen no sabía si esconderse de la expresión de puro disgusto en el rostro del general Cross o de Kanda que estaba prácticamente temblando de ira en la silla. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era válida, pero su mortificación no le permitió actuar y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta Cross lo tenía sujeto de su tobillo. ¿Deja vú?

-No tengo tiempo para tus perversiones, estúpido aprendiz. Vamos, tengo deudas que necesito que pagues.

-¡Oi!- gritó Kanda, el veneno que teñía su voz era bastante palpable -¿¡Qué mierdas está ha-

-No estoy hablando contigo _niñita_- le interrumpió el general ojeándolo de pies a cabeza con un tono de voz lleno de sorna. –En fin, ya perdí demasiado tiempo. Lo único que me consuela es saber que ahora si es necesario puedo entregarte a ti como forma de pago.

Haciendo caso omiso a los insultos tanto de Kanda como de Allen, Cross salió de la habitación arrastrando al menor que intentaba aferrarse a cualquier superficie para detenerlo, dejando el rastro de sus uñas en el suelo. Reever, que estaba caminando para despejar su mente de las locuras del supervisor Komui, se acercó al escuchar los gritos de Allen y se quedó pasmado al verlo siendo arrastrado por el general Cross. Sus ojos se posaron brevemente en la puerta abierta de la habitación de Allen y, al escuchar la música y las profanidades de Kanda que provenían de dentro, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino a la vez que se prendía un cigarrillo. Un escalofrío hizo temblar su cuerpo.

Sí, definitivamente a veces era mejor no saber demasiado.

* * *

¡Pero cómo me gusta hacerles la vida imposible! jejeje

Espero les haya gustado esta tercera entrega y ya saben, no duden en dejar sus comentarios, me pone muy contenta leerlos.

Gracias por seguir leyendo a mi monstruito y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
